The End
by timewyrm
Summary: god i suck at summaries, but here i go: here is my take on what will happen on the last day of mankind, because in the show they never explained well enough.  Abby/Connor, Sarah/Danny, Becker/OC
1. Part 1

Title: The End, Part 1

Pairings:Abby/Connor, Danny/Sarah, Becker/OC

A/N: the children of the team, plus a few of the regular team members, on the last day of mankind.

* * *

**Part 1**

_The earth shook harder than any earthquake that they had every felt before. The ground under their feet started to crumble and the ARC started to give up, letting floors collapse and the ceiling cave-in._

_"Nancy, grab my hand!" a young man shouted down at his sister, who was hanging on to the edge of a hole in the floor. Nancy grabbed one of her brother's hands as she screamed in terror._

_"Nick pull me up quick, their back!" Nancy screamed as she looked down and saw a pack of future predators in the hole she was about to fall in. Nick started to pull his sister up, lifting her up from the hole in the floor just as a future predator grabbed her foot with his mouth. She let out a pained gasp,and felt blood gush out of her foot. Nick got pulled down, his face hitting the floor hard. _

_"Don't... let go Nick," Nancy whispered, tears flowing down her face._

_"I wont, I promise," Nick tried to pull his sister up with all his might._

_"Nick look out!" a voice suddenly screamed from behind him. He looked back at the young woman behind that had yelled out to him, she was pointing up at the ceiling. He looked up and saw a future creature crawling on the wall. It looked at Nick. Then jumped straight at Nick and Nancy. Nick closed his eyes and hoped that the end would come quickly._

**4 hours earlier**

It was a slow day at the Arc. There had not been any anomalies in three weeks, but the team had to still had to come in anyway. Connor Temple sat in his big chair next to the ADD, spinning around and staring at the ceiling. He stopped spinning when he saw two teenagers, both around 16 years old, walking his way. He recognized them instantly, they were his and Abby's son and daughter, twins, Sid and Nancy Temple.

"Bored dad?" Nancy asked, her long blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Extremely," Connor laughed, then sighed, "don't you think that it's a little weird that we haven't had an anomaly in a few weeks?"

"Very," Sid nodded, leaning against the ADD. He raked his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he thought, his brown eyes troubled. Connor sighed and began spinning once again. Suddenly a loud clang made him jump off his chair, looking around the Arc for the source. It was Danny and Sarah's daughter Claudia Quinn, she had bumped into a table and knocked over some tech stuff. He ran over to help her up, along with Abby who had just ran out of her office.

"Thanks," Claudia blushed, rubbing her thigh where she had hit it.

"No problem," Connor and Abby said, putting the tech stuff back on the table. As they did, Sarah came out of her office with Nick Temple, Abby and Connor's 20 year old son, and Patrick Quinn, Claudia's older brother, right behind her.

"Hey Nicky," Abby smiled, stopping him before he pass them, and ruffled her son's hair, watching him turn red. Connor laughed at his son's embarrassing tomato red face, and pulled Abby away from him. Nick sighed and through a grateful glance at his father.

"So, what are Sarah, Pat, and you working on?" Connor asked, his arm rapped around Abby's waist.

"We're finishing up the Matrix," Nick said as he fixed his hair. Connor nodded, looking over his son's shoulder into the room at the Matrix. It was huge now, but that was what to be expected with three people working on it almost nonstop for over 10 years. Everyone jumped as the ADD alarm suddenly blared throughout the building. The whole team rushed into the main room. Connor jump back into his seat and tried to work the ADD to find the anomaly. The ADD flickered, blinking red then went black.

"What happened?" Captain Becker asked beside him, looking impatient.

"I-I don't know," Connor gasped, wide-eyed.

"Well, did you get the coordinates?" Danny asked leaning against a table by the ADD.

"No," Connor jumped off his chair and shook one of the screens before checking the wires.

"What are we going to do now?" Nancy asked as Sid crouched down and fiddled with the ADD's wires with their father.

"I have no idea. Lets just hope that no creatures have come through it yet," Connor sighed, trying to be as optimistic as he could.

"Well you better get going because im pretty sure something gonna come through!" Riley Becker, Captain Becker's wife, said angrily.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic!" Connor shouted.

"I'm afraid that your optimism is lost here Connor. It turns out that we are in big trouble, in the time that you have been bickering 13 anomalies have opened around the world," Lester shouted from his office, followed by gasped of disbelief from the team.

"Has... anything come out?" Abby asked slowly, grabbing Connor's arm.

"Well, the pictures hazy, but I'm pretty damn sure it the future predators... coming out of every single one," Lester shouted, his eyes full of worry then looked back at his office, "Make that 14 anomalies"

There was a loud crash and screams echoed throughout the building.

* * *

**sooooooo, WATCHA THINK? please review!**


	2. Part 2

**The End: Part 2**

**A/N: this will end up being a 3-part story... and i have an idea for a sequal, but that will be put up to a vote on if you want a sequal.**

* * *

**Part 2**

_Claudia Quinn ran down the halls of the ARC, running faster than she had ever ran in her life. She gasped for breath as she tripped and fell over a broken chair and looked behind her. Her gaze led her to the door where a future predator had just appeared. She crawled silently away from the door and the predator, trying to control her heartbeat. Claudia watched the predator walk toward her and get ready to pounce. Just then, three loud gunshots rang through the room and the predator collapsed._

_"This is probably a stupid question but... are you okay?" a voice asked._

_Claudia opened her eyes and looked up to see the worried face of Sid Temple. She nodded, and grabbed his hand that he had extended to help her up. After she stood up she hugged Sid and then he led her out of the room._

_"Be careful, they come out of nowhere," Sid whispered. Claudia nodded and looked up, then gasped when she saw that a predator appeared on the wall that they had been leaning against. _

_"Sid!" She warned, but was too late. The predator jumped on top of Sid just as he looked up, he gasped. His body collided with the floor, the predator on top of him. Claudia ran down the hall, feeling bad for leaving Sid there but it was all she could do. She ran down the hall until she saw two people that she recognized. Nancy Temple had fallen into a hole in the floor and her brother, Nick, was trying to pull her back up._

_"Don't... let go Nick," She saw Nancy whisper to her brother as he tried to pull her out of a hole, which was swarming with predators._

_"I won't, I promise," Nick whispered back. Claudia looked up and saw a predator crawling on the wall, hunting the two sibling in front of her._

_"Nick, look out!" Claudia screamed, pointing at the predator. Nick looked back at her and then to the creature. Claudia closed her eyes, not wanting to see another person die in front of her today._

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Silence came quickly after the screams and crashes. The whole team was frozen in fear for a moment, then they sprang into action.

"Everyone remain calm," Connor whispered just as the ADD came back on, blaring the alarm, "Shit," He looked at the screen and gasped, "they're everywhere! Even... in the earth"

"What?" Danny asked, eyes wide, his arm raped around Sarah. Just then the ground shook like an earthquake and the ARC started to crumble.

"They're inside the earth, that's why the grounds shaking," Connor explained.

"It isn't safe here. Everyone need to leave," Becker yelled over the sound of the ARC falling.

"We cant, the future predators are blocking the exits," Abby pointed to the door as a handful of predators came through each exit.

"Well we cant just stand here," Patrick Quinn whispered, "but we have to stick together no matter what"

"Yeah, or else they'd pick us off one by one," Riley nodded, her eyes never leaving Becker's.

The predators crawled around the team, getting ready to strike. They climbed up the walls and around the ceiling. The team scrunched together, just as one of the predators leaped toward them. Against their better judgement, they all ran in different directions but thankfully they were still in groups. Abby, Connor and Sid raced down a hall. Suddenly a predator jumped in front of them and another one jumped in back of them.

"They're working in groups now," Abby tembled. She and Connor pushed Sid through a door and into another room just as the predators attacked. Sid sat on the floor of the room, crying, as he listened to the screams of his parents from the other side of the door.

* * *

Danny led his children down the hall, and then stopped, "I'm gonna go look for mum okay? so Pat," He hand rested on his son shoulder, "take care of Claudia," just before racing down the hall that they had come from. Patrick looked at his younger sister and his eyes wided.

"Run"

Claudia raced down the hall running faster than she had ever ran in her life. She gasped for breath as she tripped and fell over a broken chair and looked behind her. She looked around for her brother but he was no where to be found. Her gaze led her to the door where a future predator had just appeared. She crawled silently away from the door and the predator, trying to control her heartbeat. Claudia watched the predator walk toward her and get ready to pounce. Just then, three loud gunshots rang through the room and the predator collapsed.

"This is probably a stupid question but... are you okay?" a voice asked.

Claudia opened her eyes and looked up to see the worried face of Sid Temple. She nodded, and grabbed his hand that he had extended to help her up. After she stood up she hugged Sid and then he led her out of the room.

"Be careful, they come out of nowhere," Sid whispered. Claudia nodded behind him.

* * *

Nick led his younger sister into an empty room and sighed in relif when he saw that no predators were hiding anywhere.

"What do we do now?" Nancy asked shakily.

"I don't know but-" He stated but was interrupted when the ground shook once again and the floor collapsed from under Nancy's feet. Nancy fell through the hole but luckliy was able to grap the ledge before falling to her death.

Nick scrambled to the floor and screamed, "Nancy, grab my hand!" Nancy grabbed one of her brother's hands as she screamed in terror.

"Nick pull me up quick, their back!" Nancy screamed as she looked down and saw a pack of future predators in the hole she was about to fall in. Nick started to pull his sister up, lifting her up from the hole in the floor just as a future predator grabbed her foot with his mouth. She let out a pained gasp,and felt blood gush out of her foot. Nick got pulled down, his face hitting the floor hard.

"Don't... let go Nick," Nancy whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"I wont, I promise," Nick tried to pull his sister up with all his might.

"Nick look out!" a voice suddenly screamed from behind him. He looked back at the young woman behind that had yelled out to him, she was pointing up at the ceiling. He looked up and saw a future creature crawling on the wall. It looked at Nick. Then jumped straight at Nick and Nancy. Nick closed his eyes and hoped that the end would come quickly.

* * *

**the next chapters comin soon, REVIEW!**


	3. Part 3

**The End: Part 3**

**A/N:** the last part of The End...

**Disclaimer:**I forgot to add this to the other chapters... I do not own PRIMEVAL or ITV (i wish i did!). I only own my OC...

* * *

**Part 3**

Nick opened his eyes to see that the predator had missed him and had tackled Claudia into the hole instead. He looked down at his sister, still holding onto his hand, and finally pulled her up and out of the hole. Nancy cried in to Nick's shoulder as they heard the painful screams coming from inside the hole in the floor.

"We need to get out of here now," Nick whispered to her, holding his crying sister close to him. She nodded and he pulled her down the hall. Dodging predators and future bugs as they went they finally made their way to the front door. Suddenly just as they were about to exit a future bug cut in between them and the door. It lunged for them and for the 20th time that day Nick saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Get out of here!" Someone shouted behind them, firing bullets at the creature and letting them escape. Nick pulled his sister out of the ARC.

"BECKER!" Nancy shouted as Nick pulled her through the door. Nick looked up just before the door closed. He saw Becker salute him just as he was taken down by two of the future bugs. Nick held Nancy closer and closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He sighed and pulled Nancy with him as he ran away from the ARC and up a cliff that over looked it all.

When Nick and Nancy finally climbed to the top of the cliff they looked down at the scene of destruction below them. They listened to the screams that echoed off the cliffs from everywhere and everyone. Nick looked down at the gun that rested in his hands. The word "Suicide" ran through his mind but then he looked at his sister crying next to him, and shook that thought away. When he did shake the thought out of his mind, something else entered. His family and friends were dead. He had heard the screams of his parents from down the hall, and not long after that he had seen from afar the death of his little brother Sid. Claudia had died trying to protect him and Nancy, warning them of the danger lurking in the dark. He closed his eyes and the memories played on his eyelids. The memory of last years Christmas party, the memory of the birth of his little sister and brother, his and Claudia's first kiss, his first anomaly, all the laughs shared with his team... all his memories, they all came in a flash. He opened his eyes and let the tears flow from his eyes. Nancy squeezed his hand and hugged him, letting her tears ruin his shirt. After a few minutes of silence, Nick spoke up.

"We're going to fix this," Nick said, his eyes full of determination.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked, wiping her wet face. Her nose was red and so was the area around her eyes, which made her eyes bluer than ever.

"I mean, we are going to find out what caused this and stop it... or them if it's a person," Nick explained, crouching down to the ground and opened his backpack that he had grabbed. He looked through the backpack for a certain item for a second, then found what he was looking for. He pulled out a rectangular devise that seemed to be made out of crystal.

"Nick, you know dad dosent like it when we use the AC's," Nancy crouched down next to him. She looked into the backpack and found two more Anomaly Creators in there.

"We have to Nancy, you do want to save the world and the team right?" he asked her, "Nancy, I'm almost 100 percent sure that this should have never had happened, all of this," he looked around at the now destroyed earth, " and that somehow we can change it," He took Nancy's hand, "Will come with me?"

Nancy looked into Nick's determined blue eyes and sighed, "Of course Nick, I'm your sister. I'm with you all the way" Nick smiled and swung the backpack on to his back and set up the AC.

"Nick hurry up," Nancy said looking down at the bottom of the cliff, "The creatures have found us"

"Just a sec-"

"Now Nick!" Nancy shouted pointing at the creatures at the edge of the cliff. Nick quickly pressed a button on the AC and an anomaly opened up, they both ran through it. Nick closed it as soon as they were on the other side. They both sighed and looked around at their surroundings. Nancy opened her mouth to asked Nick something when a pack of raptors appeared in front of them.

Nick grabbed Nancy's hand and shouted "Run!"

And so their journey begins...

* * *

**Well that the end of that... should I make a sequal? please review then VOTE!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author Note:** The Sequal to this story, for those of you who don't know, is up and finished. It is titled The Chronicles of Nick and Nancy… please make my day and give it a look! :)


End file.
